1 Last Chance
by Sandiya
Summary: Aino Minako...and a faithful day which changed her life forevermore ...^_^ Read/review!


Konnichi wa minna-san! I'm about to do something unusual...for me. My first real story. Not a songfic, not a poem...a simple story. Anyway, today, I went out looking for Minako fics. There are a few really spectacular ones, but the point is there were so few stories centered on her at all. And some I couldn't read because of the NC-17 rating. This is my addition to the Aino Minako stories...  
  
I didn't put much detail in the violent parts. I've never been good at much of that.  
Alternative reality! But it takes place somewhere in the first or second season.  
  
Disclaimers: Naoko Takeuchi, Bandai, TOEI...you know! A couple characters are mine, though. You'll see who they are.  
  
  
~1 Last Chance~  
  
Whirling winter breezes shot by him rapidly, going every which way possible, and yet he instinctively could pick out which one carried the refreshing scent of her...that is to say, the girl of his dreams.  
  
Ever so discreetly, he averted his eager gaze to the quite handsome couple. The boy about his age wore a new sleek sports jacket and matching pants, his dark brown hair tucked neatly under a cap, and a definitive stance that warned he shouldn't be messed with. The girl, well, that was another story. Her blond hair tumbled down her shoulders, her light gray coat was more demure, but her cornflower blue eyes were the most intriguing. They took in the beautiful surroundings with utter astonishment. She appeared so child-like and innocent, but that's what he admired most about her. Both were leaning on a white picket fence, overlooking a bit of land that resembled a peaceful, eternal meadow.   
  
Wrapping his colorful, home-made scarf around his neck more securely, he stood serenely at the fence as well, still amazed at the breath-taking sight of the earth, untouched except for the roots of the barrier surrounding it. It had always given him inspiration and hope...in his writing, and in his chase of the fascinating Aino Minako, his talkative classmate and 'pal'.  
  
(Or is it a chase?) he wondered aimlessly. (Do I stand a chance against Juuban High's all-star Tomoyuki Kitahiko?)  
  
At that moment, as if in answer to his question, Kitahiko swung his arm around Minako's slender waist and drew her closer to his side possessively. She giggled softly at his sudden embrace, although there was a sinking feeling in the back of her mind.   
  
(Stop this, Minako. Kit-kun loves you...just concentrate on that.)  
  
He bent his head closer and whispered in her ear, his endearing lips brushing the edge of her lobe. "Minako, sweetheart, it's getting really cold...I think we should go inside. How about my place?"  
  
Although it sounded like an honest plea, it was more of a statement. Kit was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted, and just how he wanted it. Being devastatingly rich and equally handsome had ruined that part of his sensitivity...he never seemed to understand if a girl rejected any of his ideas. (As long as Minako keeps everything my way,) he grinned slyly. (All will be fine.)  
  
He started to advance toward the mansion in which he resided in, her hand in his, but Minako stepped back for a moment. She trusted Kit, but she hadn't ever visited any guy's house. Given the choices, she tried to decide...and chanced to finally glimpse a familiar person. "Rikyu-kun!" she shouted in immense relief.   
  
The tall, lanky red-haired boy turned to her, his adorable blue eyes looking at her questioningly. She smiled slightly at his appearance; he had once confided in her that his soul almost never felt stable, and therefore he liked to look tousled. Minako had laughed openly, and told him that he looked cute that way anyway. Once upon a time, she had hoped he'd ask her out, but they'd remained as united friends. Maybe it was better that way. Besides, she had Kit...although he could be a total jerk.  
  
Yanking her petite hand away from Kit's grasp, she tackled Rikyu to the ground with a gigantic bear hug, so grateful to see him. He had given her a reprieve from a dreadful situation without even knowing it.  
  
Nagano Rikyu smiled widely, his rosy cheeks turning even more reddish. He wasn't aware of the bitter cold, the people passing by, or the horrific glances he was being thrown by Kitahiko. He was only conscious of Minako's arms wrapped snugly around him, and with this memory he could die peacefully.  
  
Finally, she let go, stood up, and smiled up at him pleasantly. He was at least two or three inches taller than her. Next to Tsukino Usagi and the others, he was her best friend, the one she could always count on. "How've you been?"  
  
He laughed and joked, "Well, I was okay...now I think they'll have to carry me away with a stretcher, Minako-chan!"  
  
Aino Minako grinned mischievously. "It wasn't my fault...I was caught up in the moment, Rikyu-kun." She extended her hand, he accepted it, and they both got him on his feet once again.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Rikyu and Minako turned to face the disturbed Kitahiko. Rikyu in slight embarrassment at the display of their strong friendship, and Minako in sudden calmness. (Of course,) Minako thought. (He wouldn't understand. How could he...he has no idea of my feelings. If only I had the courage to tell Kitahiko that....that I....)  
  
But her thought left her when she saw the bitter, enraged look on Kitahiko's face. "You're coming with me, Minako!"  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
She waved back to Rikyu, wondering if he could see the evident disappointment in her face. Minako would've rather stayed with Rikyu than with Kitahiko at that moment. At any moment.  
  
Kitahiko's face had turned bluish, probably from lack of breath. He had stopped breathing when Minako had first ran to the other guy, and had only begun to again when he yelled at her. He hissed solemnly, "What were you doing, Minako? What, do you like him more than me?"  
  
She hoped that her eyes didn't give her away; that she'd enjoyed the sincere hug, that she felt more at ease talking with Rikyu, and the vibration she got when she looked at him. He was adorable, kind, and amazingly charming...but it was Kitahiko with who she was with.   
  
And it wasn't so much that she regretted it. After all, she was the envy of every girl at Juuban High; she had snagged the admirable athlete, charismatic president of the Student Council, and the heartthrob senior of the year. Of course, that amounted to a bit of happiness. (Didn't it?) she wondered.   
  
"Answer me, Minako." He murmured.   
  
"No..." she said dreamily, trying to pretend that it was Rikyu who'd asked the   
question.  
  
"Awesome. I knew I shouldn't have doubted you." His mood immediately changed, becoming more bright-spirited. "Now, let's go to my house. My parents are out for their anniversary, so we can do whatever we want."   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
Nagano Rikyu couldn't shut down a glimmer of hope in his heart that Minako felt something more than he had first thought. "Does she like...I mean, could she like...me?" He asked the thin, cool air around him.   
  
"Sure seems like she does to me, Rikyu."   
  
Rikyu shifted his gaze to the short girl standing next to him. She resembled Aino Minako in a way, but at the sides of her head, she wrapped her hair up in two spheres. Her emerald green jacket fit her perfectly, along with trendy, blue jean cutoffs and a gleaming red scarf protected her small neck. His eyes lit up in recognition.   
  
"Usagi-san! How've you been? How's Mamoru-kun?"   
  
"Great to both questions!" she yelled happily, causing passersby to wince from the ringing in their ears. "You remember me, then!"   
  
"Couldn't very well forget you. Minako talks about you all the time, Usagi."   
  
"Yeah, that's true...anyway, how do you feel about Minako, Rikyu-san?"   
  
He tried to hide the overwhelming affection he felt for Usagi's best pal, but she saw through it. It was all there in his eyes. Her specialty was looking deep into the soul, after all.   
  
"Come on, let's follow her. I have a suspicion that Kit's planning something, and I never trusted that guy."   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
"Kit...let go of me." Minako said determinedly, writhing around, desperate to get out of his grasp.   
  
He gave her a leery smile, looking at her up and down enticingly, and held her steady around the waist. "Now why would I do that, doll? You and I've wanted this for awhile, after all."   
  
She widened her eyes, shot him a horrified look, and spun clear out of his arms. "I never wanted this!!! Not yet...you can't push me into it, Kit!"   
  
Kitahiko blocked the only doorway out of the bedroom, and grinned menacingly. "I can't. Are you sure about that, Minako? I always get what I want...and I want you."   
  
Minako wished she could turn into Sailor Venus, Pretty Soldier of Love, but that would let him know her identity...she had to find some other way.   
  
The wooden chair flew across the room and hit him right on the ankle of his left foot. He screamed curses in pain, and fell to the floor in a ragged, crumpled heap.   
  
Without thinking, she jumped his way, trying to sail over his body, but he caught her foot before she escaped. In agony, she had no choice but to fall. Kitahiko pulled her close to him, pressed his face against hers and forced kissing on her. Once or twice he bit her hard on the lip while trying to take off her clothes.   
  
Minako cried out in pain, "Rikyu...Rikyu, help me!"   
  
Kitahiko laughed disdainfully. "Your knight in shining armor is not going to   
save you, Minako. Give him up. Surrender."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
Kit stood up wearily, and shook his head at Rikyu. "Get out, man. I could get you for trespassing."   
  
The once adorable, now fiercely fired up blue eyes stared Kitahiko down with a kindling hatred. "And I have a charge for attempted rape."   
  
"What're you talking about? She wanted it!"   
  
Usagi glared at him. "No one would believe that, creep. Look at her!"   
  
Minako, pallid and evidently frightened, slowly made her way to Rikyu and clung to him childishly. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she trembled in his arms, feeling six years younger. He wished that he had seen it coming. He wished that he could've spared her this cruel reality of life.   
  
Sirens rang, and then doors slammed. "Police!"   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
They were finally outside, rid of that disaster. The one squad car had taken Tomoyuki Kitahiko away, and the other had carried Minako, Usagi, and Rikyu to the police station after him.   
  
The trio filed a charge, and after all that paperwork and questioning, they finally left.   
  
Minako had been silent for most of the trip, but she suddenly spoke: "I don't want to burden you guys. You're my friends, and I thank you for saving me, but I think I need to go away. There's nothing really left for me here."   
  
Usagi's eyes brimmed with tears, "No, you can't leave us, Minako!!!"   
  
Aino Minako managed a weak smile and said, "You all worked fine before I got here. Now you can just get back to being a foursome."   
  
Rikyu, of course, had no idea what they were talking about. He realized, though, that it was his last chance to tell Minako what he had to say. "Minako...Minako, I need to talk to you."   
  
Usagi nodded at his begging glance, and wandered away to examine the blue jays in the trees.   
  
She smiled dully when Usagi had cleared out of the vicinity. "Yes, Rikyu-kun?"   
He cleared his throat. "I love you, Minako."   
  
Minako listened, and shook her head. "Aw, Rikyu, don't do that. I know it's coming from pity."   
  
His adorable eyes fired up once again. "No, it isn't. I knew I had to tell you sooner or later. But I just want to say that after the first conversation we had, I fell in love with you. You had a certain light in you that illuminated my life, and I've cherished it ever since. It grew so much everyday, that I swear that after the first couple of weeks, I was ready to marry you, Aino Minako. I, well, was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but that baka beat me to it. You helped me through the rough times, you guided me in the blind times, and you never complained about my company even when I was annoying. I love you more than life itself, and if you left...I don't know how'd I'd survive it, Minako-chan."   
  
She smiled wistfully at his speech, still not quite believing it. "I'm not worthy of you, Rikyu-kun. There must be tons of girls who'd love to be by your side."   
  
He yelled in impatience, "But I don't want those tons of girls!!! There's only one girl for me!!!"   
  
As if to show her, he kissed her softly on the cheek, and hugged her tightly around the waist. "Aishiteru, Minako. Even if you never ever believe me, aishiteru."   
  
Minako slowly hugged him back, agonizing over her movement but happy to do it anyway. "Arigatou, Rikyu-kun. I'll stay. Aishiteru..."   
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~   
  
~Five Years Later~  
  
Minako smiled mischieviously at her fiancee, Nagano Rikyu. "How do I look?"   
  
"Stunning, Minako-chan. Like always, of course." He replied, a twinkle in his blue eyes. His fiancee seemed to get more beautiful by the year, and by and by she'd had so much to think about, she'd practically forgot the incident from five years ago.   
  
She twirled in her glimmering midnight blue dress, one with long sleeves that opened up elegantly at the end, a swoop neck, and it swung to about her ankles. "You're absolutely sure? I want to look my best for your business meeting."   
  
Rikyu grinned, clad in a Armani suit of the same color. "If they don't drop dead from your beauty, I'll be fine."   
  
"I love it when you say stuff like that..." She draped her arms around him, and kissed him on the nose.   
  
"I know. That's why I do!" He swept her up off the floor, spun her around with joy, and passionately kissed her on the now-healed, pearly pink lips. A giggle escaped her mouth, and she whispered, "Do you have to be at your business meeting?"   
  
"Well...yes." He said reluctantly, knowing what she was thinking. "But there's still half an hour before it starts..."   
  
She grinned. "Enough time."   
  
Aino Minako closed the bedroom door behind them.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Ah, how'd ya like it? I was in a dreary mood...and I didn't add more detail to the violent scene because of obvious reasons ~.~  
  
Well, just review it...tell me what you think if you liked it/didn't/ideas/comments.  
  
Sayonara!  



End file.
